fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Molly (PR: Mystic Champions)
|-|Unmorphed Civilian State= |-|Unmorphed "Possessed State"= |-|Mystic Champion Red= |-|Primal Dragon Megazoid= Summary Appearance Molly's appearance is a young caucasian female with ginger hair and brown eyes. Pale in complexion, she is actually pretty petite and seems to most to have an hourglass figure in addition to her average 65 inch height. She usually wears clothing that it is as concealing as one can get, as she doesn't like showing off any aspect of her body, even down to her belly button. As such, she actually usually wears hoodies quite often despite it usually being out of season to do so. She ofter wears blue jeans as that is usually her preferred pants. Her voice seems a bit soft spoken, as if evevn the slightest interruption will make it unheeard to anyones ears unless you are standing in front of her. It is due to years of being unheard that she feels as if her voice isn't 'worthy' to be heard. Her body stature norally loks like she is one yelling at away from curling into a little ball, and every moment she does is to not make herself as noticeable as she can potentially get. However, when she becomes possessed by the Mystic Crystal l, her appearances changes pretty dramatically. Some streaks of her ginger hair become red, as if they were ignited by an intense flame. Her hair dances wildly into the sky, as if some unknown wind is doing it. She wears a red trenchcoat with a black vest with the symbol of the dragon, along with black pants and shoes to match. Unlike before where her facial expressions makes her seem weak spirited, her eyes and mannerisms shows someone that isn't arrogant, but knows full well what they are capable of and is willing to make the sacrifices neccessary. Her voice becomes filled with strength and determination, with a masculinity a young girl shouldn't be capable of producing. Her very mannerisms show that she is very much knowledgable of what she is capable of, and will stop at nothing to do what is neccessary to accomplish that need. Personality Combat Statistics Tier: At least 2-C, likely 2-A l At least 2-C, likely 2-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Reality Warping (Was stated to be at least comparable to the Heart of a Morphing Master. A piece of the Mystic Crystals effortlessly neutralized the effects of the Corona Aurora) Attack Potency: Average Human Level normally. At least Low Multiverse Level, likely Multiverse Level+ when Unmorphed: Possessed (In terms of raw power the Mystic Champions were stated several times within the Power Rangers RP to super-cede the strength any individual ranger has had in their eras of being a ranger put together. This would include the protagonist of Operation Overdrive, who could battle the Coronoa Aurora, which in this AU was stated to rival the power of the Heart of Morphing Master. Stated that the fodders of Mystic Champions that the difference between their fodder and the Corona Auroora is comparing the Corona Aurora to a mere baby. The Mystic Champions even when unmorphed could take out millions of these fodder by themselves in a single blast, who the entire fodder army there is an infinite amount is surpassed by a single one of the Dark Generals, who the Mystic Rangers can fight dead even with when morphed. The White Ranger, who was even stronger than the generals combined and whooped them, compared his strength to the Big-Bad he was in that weakened state was comparing one of the Mystic Rangers to the average human. After being freed from the Big-Bad , the Unmorphed Red Ranger stomped the Big-Bad even before morphing and finishing the job) l At least Low Multiverse Level, likely Multiverse Level+ when Morphed (Immeasurably superior than before, but to an Unknown degree) Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts